


Wardrobe Choices

by Mswriter07



Series: Seasons series [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Clothing matters just ask.





	Wardrobe Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fluff and sweetness. Part 2 will be posted eventually with even more syrupy goodness. No harm meant towards the actors or figures mentioned in this. No monies made - entertainment purposes only.

Andrew chose his awards show wardrobe purposefully this time ‘round.  He would be walking the red carpet for his newest movie, Sex with a King, and he was looking at sporting fitted leather pants and a slick linen suit jacket to offset the leather.  He wasn’t going to be walking the red carpet with his lover and partner of nine years, because that wasn’t really their thing, but Andrew knew he would be watching the awards and red carpet on tv.  Andrew had tried to cajole Jesse into going but Jesse refused and Andrew accepted. 

Once Andrew dressed, black silk boxer briefs, black leather pants, with a white dress shirt and silver linen jacket to go over the top.  He was putting on a show for Jesse and only him. The hair stylist finished his hair making it sweep out like a lion’s mane and he couldn’t believe that he could get away with this overall look but he knew the texts and calls he’d get as soon as he was off the red carpet.  Jesse never interrupted that part of the process in front of the cameras - it was one of their main rules.

He sent a text to Jesse and told him he was about to walk the red carpet and got out of the limo on his own - he’d never cared for drivers or concierge opening his car doors.  He stepped out on the red carpet and waved to the initial cameras before he made his way to the first stop for an initial interview and he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his suit jacket.  He would look when he was done with the carpet portion of PR and being to escape being on camera.

After 20 minutes, Andrew finally was at the end of the red carpet and he slipped into the auditorium.  He found an empty room and pulled his phone out of the inside of his jacket and found a text from Jesse.   _ Are you trying to kill me?  Come home ASAP after the show. _

Andrew let out a chuckle and smiled at his phone and typed -  _ it seemed apropos for the theme.  I’ll try to be home soon, love <3 :* _

_ Sap.  Love you too.  See you soon. _

_ Soon.  :) _

Andrew locked his phone back and went back out into the lobby of the theater they were using for the awards and his co-star, Jacqueline came up to him.  “Hey. You were lightning down the carpet. Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.  I just needed to make a call.”

“Okay,” Jacqueline said and watched as Andrew turned and went into the theater.

Inside the theater, Andrew found the director and said, “When can I head out?”

“I can get someone to slip you out the back if you want to leave before the show starts.” He replied.

Andrew said, “Thanks.  Send me a text later and let me know how this goes.”

“I will.” Then the director went off to find a security guard to help Andrew leave through the back.  

An hour later Andrew walked into his and Jesse’s apartment and was greeted by their cats first.  “Jess, love, where are you?”

Jesse came out of the bedroom in a pair of worn sweatpants and a tank top and a towel thrown over his shoulder.  “About to take a shower, do you want to join me?”

“Do you want to undress me?” Andrew asked then licked his lips.

“I think I do.” Jesse smiled.  Andrew unbuttoned his jacket and held his arms out.  “Come to the bedroom so we can lock the cats out.” Jesse turned to head back into their bedroom and Andrew followed.

Andrew shut the door when Jesse gave the all clear for no cats and asked, “Shall I proceed with all the little buttons on this shirt?” He worked the buttons on his sleeves then started on the buttons near the collar.  Jesse stood by the bed frozen as Andrew worked the buttons apart on his shirt. Andrew still had his jacket on over the shirt and finally, Jesse got his legs to move and smacked at Andrew’s hands.

Andrew grinned and Jesse shoved the jacket off Andrew’s shoulders and Andrew let it fall to the ground while Jesse finished unbuttoning his shirt.  He ran into an undershirt underneath the dress shirt and he glared at the material. “Off.” He ordered before he reached for Andrew’s belt.

Andrew laughed and took off his shirts as Jesse finished his pants and he pushed them down Andrew’s toned thighs and found silk boxer briefs.  “Have I broken your brain?” Andrew asked as he looked at Jesse’s face.

“Oh, gods!” Jesse dropped to his knees and pulled the briefs down enough for Andrew’s erection to fall free.

“I’ve broken you.” Andrew carded his fingers through Jesse’s curls and said, “Let’s get on the bed.  I don’t want us to topple over onto the floor when we come.”

Jesse leaned into Andrew’s hand and said, “Hurry up and undress.”  He looked over the leather pants and silk briefs and said, “I take that back.  I want to feel the leather and silk as you fuck me into the mattress.”

“Bed now,” Andrew said as he let go of Jesse’s hair.  He pulled up the boxer briefs and Jesse moved quickly to the bed as he pulled his clothes off.  Andrew pushed his shoes off and went over to the bed and settled on the back of Jesse’s thighs.

Jesse turned his head to the side on his pillow and said, “I want to feel all of you for as long as I can.”

Andrew reached for the bedside drawer and pulled the lube out.  “You are very handsome.”

“You are with your silk and leather.” Jesse murmured against his pillow.

“Have we found a new kink to share?” Andrew asked as he rocked his hips against Jesse.  

“Fuck me, dammit.  I’ve been hard since I saw you on the red carpet.” Jesse growled.

“You are a dirty man,” Andrew said as he worked two fingers inside Jesse.

Jesse moaned and canted his hips so he could feel more of Andrew.  Andrew pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock before he pressed himself in slowly.  When he was into the hilt he groaned and laced his fingers with Jesse’s before he rolled his hips.  “Harder,” Jesse said.

Andrew groaned and tightened his grip on Jesse’s hands as he sped up and pushed harder against Jesse’s body.  The friction with the leather and silk caused Jesse to moan loudly. “More.”

Andrew mouthed at the back of Jesse’s neck and felt his hips stutter as his orgasm started.  “Gods so good.” Andrew murmured as he fell against Jesse’s back.

“Yes, it was,” Jesse said as Andrew laid next to him on the bed.

Andrew grinned and asked as he carded his fingers through Jesse’s curls, “So is leather a new kink for you?”

“Maybe tonight but I really just have a kink for you,” Jesse said.

Andrew looked over Jesse and asked, “Did you come?”

Jesse laughed and said, “I did and it was one of the best orgasms ever.”

“Maybe I need to wear leather more often.”

“Going to kill me aren’t you?” Jesse laughed.

“Maybe with pleasure but I would hope it wouldn’t kill you.  I need you around for the rest of our lives.”

“Rest of our lives?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah.  Will you marry me?”

Jesse sucked on his bottom lip and said, “You’re asking me to marry you while we’re naked and in bed after some really good sex?”

“Well I’ve been wanting to ask for a while and I’m only half naked.”

Jesse laughed and said, “Then undress and where’s my ring if you’re asking me to marry you?”

“It’s in the closet.  Are you sure you want me to move right now?” Andrew grinned.

“Go get it.” Jesse nudged at Andrew’s shoulder and smiled.

“I’m going.” Andrew got out of bed and pushed his pants and boxer briefs off and finished his walk to their walk-in closet.  He opened a box he kept old scripts in and pulled out the ring boxes and grabbed a clean sheet before he walked back over to the bed.  Jesse had already stripped the dirty sheets off and cleaned himself off. Andrew put the fresh sheet on the bed and Jesse got their blankets back on the bed.

Andrew opened the ring box for Jesse and Jesse let him put the ring on.  “Our publicists and agents will have a field day when we tell them we’re getting married.”

“It’s what they get paid to deal with love,” Andrew said as he pulled his own ring out.

Jesse slipped Andrew’s ring on and said, “The fans too.”

“We’ll do a joint interview and statement.”

“Okay,” Jesse said as he pulled Andrew into his arms and continued, “Now no more talking unless you want to say my name.”

“I can do that.”

\----------------------

**People Magazine**

 

_ “....Partners for nine years, Andrew Garfield and Jesse Eisenberg, sit down with us for a joint statement.  Both men are happy to announce that they’re engaged and looking to settle down for the long haul. Andrew with a shy smile says, “I’m just overjoyed that Jess accepted.  He is my light and rock. We’re so happy.” Jesse continues, “Andrew knows how to create surprises and our moms are having fun planning.” Andrew kisses Jesse’s cheek in appreciation and love.  We wish them the utmost happiness and we’ll keep you updated. Maybe we’ll get wedding pictures.” _

\--------------------

Andrew put the magazine on the coffee table and said, “That was a beautiful piece.”

“Yes, it was.  And now I think we need to just go to the courthouse and get married and then do a wedding for the magazines later on.”

“That sounds lovely.  We’ll keep our engagement rings for the courthouse wedding and then we’ll get official wedding bands for the wedding for our families and the press.  None allowed but we’ll send copies to a couple of big magazines and let everyone else scramble.”

“We’ll have the final say in everything from picture count to pictures of our choice and everything?”

“Yes, love.  We find a low key place for our honeymoon and let the press die down.”

“Mountains or an island?” Jesse asked.

“I can always teach you how to ski.  Maybe Switzerland or Austria for a tucked away resort.  Hot cocoa in the evening. That sounds like a wonderful honeymoon.”

“So, a wedding over the holidays and a winter resort to have an excuse to stay indoors?”

“Perfect.  Now you’re too far away in the kitchen.” Andrew made grabby hands from the couch.  “Come watch tv with me.”

“I don’t watch tv, you know this.” Jesse laughed as he dried his hands on a tea towel and went over to the couch where Andrew tugged him into his arms.  

“You can watch me watch the telly,” Andrew said.

Jesse got comfortable and pointed out, “You get more British when you’re wanting your way.”

“You love me anyway,” Andrew said as he kissed Jesse’s neck.

“I do love you.  We’re getting married and you’re dragging me around to all the press junkets.  And I’m sure that Ellen or someone will want to book us immediately after the honeymoon.”

Andrew pouted and said, “Ellen is great.  She’ll go easy on us at least, and let us keep what we want private, private.”

“She is courteous like that.  It won’t be bad but we’ll tell our parents our plans and if they want to plan out the wedding then we’re off the hook for that.”

“You don’t want to plan a wedding?”

“It’s fine but our mothers would enjoy it more than us.  Boundaries can be set and we can stay in our bedroom.”

“Sex?  Definitely a motivator.” Andrew grinned and tipped Jesse’s chin back and kissed his lips.

“It’ll get us out of a lot of work.”

“You wanting to get out of work, and with sex, is absolutely amazing.”

“We’ll see how long it lasts,” Jesse said.

“Lovely image right there.  It’ll last about a week or two.”

“You know me too well.  Now you said something about the tv.”

“I did.” Andrew perked up and flipped through the DVR shows and he selected an episode of James Corden.

When Jesse realized what he’d done, he said, “You’re going to make me watch our interview?”

“You’re adorable and James was one of the few that was genuinely happy about our announcement.”

“Okay, I’ll watch it with you.” Jesse snuggled closer to Andrew and they enjoyed a quiet evening watching their interviews so that Andrew could fawn over Jesse in private.  __


End file.
